


Trail Blazing

by Akinsrobo



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Terato, Teratophillia, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo
Summary: You had gone out for a hike though a terrible accident changes your life forever. Though not in the way you may think. After being saved by an extraterrestrial being your life is ripped away from you as you are now under the watching gaze of both the government and the alien that had saved you.





	1. In one fell swoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/1/19 Updated! Raised to over two thousand words to fix a few continuity errors i over looked in the first draft <3

You had been out hiking in your town’s local gorge. The trails wound all the way up and out into the bordering animal preserve making it the perfect place for you to sate your adventurous side. 

It was a few miles out of town and with tourist season over the trails were void of any human presence. You were not an experienced hiker in any way, shape, or form, but recently you’ve had these sudden bursts of energy and this inspiration to go out and exercise. 

This sudden passion burning within you brought you to the gorge leading you up and out into the trails that were plotted out around the land. 

Having been out in the trail for most of the afternoon you came to the executive decision to head home, your legs sore and beginning to ache. Checking your map you saw that instead of walking the entire half mile back to your car there was a shorter path back to the parking lot that cuts along the side of the gorge.

Though what you did not take into the consideration as you stuffed your map back into your pocket and headed off in the proper direction was that the trail was labelled as an expert trail for experienced hikers. 

Meaning this trail was the nightmare mode of Nightmare mode.

It was only when you were half way down the gorge trail, breathing heavily and legs burning did you think something might be wrong. Despite what your body was telling you, you continue on. That was when the trail path began to thin until it was wide as you were thick.

Past the point of return you say the only option being that you forge onwards. Continuing along the trail, the only thing between you and falling fifty feet to a bloody demise was a thin wooden railing which rattled frailly at the slightest touch.

Just as the thought of slipping under the railing to your death crossed your mind you felt your foot slip out from under you.

Instead of flying off the edge of the gorge and being sent to your soggy grave down below. An ungodly pain sparked up your right leg making you cry out in a choked pain.   
Glancing down you gagged at the sight. Your ankle contorted into a horribly unnatural position. Adrenaline fueling your body, you struggled to pull off your backpack you frantically reach for a small bottle of aspirin knowing you would be grateful for this later. Swallowing a handful, you sent out a silent prayer as you pull out your phone and map to call for help.

Though as you dial 911 and look for your position on the map through your now watering eyes you began to full on bawl when you realize you had read the map wrong to begin with.

Instead of the trail being .3 miles back to the parking lot.

It was 3 miles back to the parking lot. 

On top of all this wonderful news your piece of shit phone had no signal. Leaving you stranded on this trail alone and injured. 

With a frustrated scream you clawed at the ground below you in pure frustration and pain. 

A burning determination suddenly filled your chest as you refused to let yourself perish out here like this. Memories of odd television shows you had seen long ago had shown stories of people who had gone through these exact situations. With a new hope growing in your heart, you stuffed your bag with all your belongings and grit your teeth as you began to drag yourself along the rocky and rough ground. 

You could feel the sharp rocks and dirt tearing at you though you blocked it all out as you stared straight ahead and forced your body to move.

If you could at least get to the 2-mile point campers might hear you screaming you had theorized. Though the sun set much faster than you had planned as the sound of night dwellers crept closer.

A loud clicking echoed around you, standing out clearly in the silence of the approaching night. 

You looked up and around you when further up the trail you spotted the dark outline of a person rapidly approaching. 

With tears in your eyes you frantically called out to them dragging yourself towards them begging for help as you struggled to even move your arms.  
Though as the person approached you quickly realized that it was no person. 

The sudden shock of the situation paired with the abundance of painkillers in your system left you fading and fast.

Spots filling your vision as you collapse into the dirt feeling it grate against your cheek. Strong hands much too large to be any normal man cradled you against a broad chest as you were carefully lifted from the cold ground. 

You had felt yourself being lifted but your body was just dead weight at that point, unresponsive to inside or outside stimuli. Swaying limp in the beings arms you couldn’t bear to keep yourself awake any longer as you felt your eyes close and your brain shut off. 

Your mid slowly came to. You didn’t move for a long time simply lying in bed pulling the covers closer to you nuzzling your face into the pillow beneath your head. Shifting to tuck your legs up under you, you felt a hot pain swarm up you leg making you flinch hard. 

Jolting upright you found yours in your bedroom, the door was cracked open and a man in a suit stood outside speaking to someone in a lab coat. A woman in scrubs was squeezing an IV bag to your left smiling down at you.

Glancing around in shock you found your room cleared of its usual clutter replaced with medical equipment that had clearly been used on you in some way.   
The nurse next to you clearly seeing the panic over taking your features rested a gentle hand on your shoulder pulling you out of your oncoming panic attack.   
"How are you feeling?" She asked her voice no more than a whisper as she smiled at you softly.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Your hoarse voice questioned. As you spoke you could feel how tender your face was from collapsing on the trail.   
Suddenly everything returned to you. The trail, your broken ankle, the strange figure. 

Before you could gather yourself the man in the suit entered and motioned for the nurse to leave as a lady in the lab coat shut the door behind her. The doors lock clicked audibly and you felt yourself gulp as the man pulled up a chair next to you. 

"You are a very lucky person you know that." The man chuckled as he pulled papers out of his binder. A large folder was slapped into your lap, a black and white image of some kind of horror movie monster was plastered on the front.

"This is what brought you in from the trail. What's paying for all this." He explained making a circular motion to all the medical equipment around you.  
"Even if I believed you why would you tell me this" You said a bit irritated at his smug attitude. 

The man smiled shaking his head as he let out a huff seemingly as annoyed as you were.

"I assume you understand why we can't just let you go back to your normal life after all this then. It’s not every day that prince charming turns out to be a creature from another planet.” You could feel your jaw clench painfully from his tone and posturing. Attacking like he could just control your life if you were nothing. 

"I didn’t even know what this thing looked like until you showed me these” You snapped slapping a hand against the folder in your lap. “And now you're telling me I have to be put under surveillance by the government cause a space creature dragged me in?" You sneered angrily. The man was obviously off put by this as he began to chew on his nails watching you while he thought of what to say next.

Glancing down at your hands. Your eyes wandered over the blurry images laid out before you. You took your time overlooking the being and its foreign structure. Its patterning and features initially startling were beginning to grow on you in some unnatural way. 

Convinced you were distracted by the images in your hands, the lady stepped forward a soft smile on her lips.

"As 4-14, what we call him as we humans cannot vocalize the sounds needed to say his actual name" she over explained motioning with her hands as she spoke "Has made contact with you and has been following you for some time as a matter of fact.” She rambled on losing your attention quickly. 

This woman contrasted the man greatly. She wore bright clothes and seemed to express herself loudly as she practically danced as she spoke. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her dark hair only accentuated her paleness though that lab coat wasn’t doing her any favors. 

You shook yourself as she stepped closer to you suddenly tuning back in. 

“-It is clear that he has taken a liking to you and won't be leaving for some time. You must be very valuable to him for him to risk being disgraced to save you." 

You thought you were going insane from all of this when a pen was suddenly shoved into your hand followed by a thick stack of papers. 

"If you would sign this contract it would allow us to provide you with some protection from others of his kind." The man said so seriously you felt the hair on the back of your neck tingle. 

"Your telling me there are more?"

"A small group of them actually most are peaceful but some have violent tendencies towards humans who are associated with other Yautja." The woman said quickly clearly very knowledgeable on these Yautja. 

You paused a moment to look around you, then back down at the papers in your lap before glancing up sadly at the two people now stood before you. 

"I really don't have a choice when it comes to signing this, do I?" You sighed feeling your hands getting clammy at the idea of signing your life away like this so suddenly. 

The woman shared a glance with the man before they both nodded solemnly seeming to know more then they were letting on. 

"I promise you that no harm will come to you by signing the agreement though in return for our protection you must give up your past life.” The man explained unable to look you in the eye attitude suddenly changed. 

Seeing no way around it now, you signed the paper and handed it back to them. The man thanked you for your time as he tucked the papers away and left without another word.

"We thank you for your compliance. The nurse will be with you shortly to help transport you to your new home." The woman said smiling as kindly as she could as she took her leave. With both of them having left the room you found yourself alone with your IV bag and the photos of your supposed prince charming.

Much too soon the door creaked open to reveal the nurse from before smiling as she pushed a wheelchair up to the edge of the bed. 

You took a deep breath as you cast a final glance around your bed room, tucking the pictures of the alien into your shirt as you fully accepted the unknown sprawling out before you.

As the nurse helped you into the wheelchair you could feel a large hand on your back but when you glanced to your side you found yourself confused to see that you and the nurse were still the only ones in the room. 

Slightly unsettled now as you sat in the wheelchair while your nurse gathered your medical accessories you felt something touching your left forearm now. You knew you weren't hallucinating as the hairs on your arm would move to the sensation as if something invisible were resting there. 

Just as the nurse began to push you out of the room a soft sound of clicking sent chills down your spine as you struggled to look over your shoulder back to the room.

[Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to reading more about our love birds here! <3]

[3/1/2019 Updated! Added a few lines and changed the story ever so slightly to match my vision better lmao]


	2. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your former life a thing of the past you are swept away to your new home, and your new life.

In the car ride to your newly acquired “home”, anxiety bubbled in your stomach as reality slowly began to settle in. You had just signed your life away to these unknown people who wanted to isolate you from society so they can study an alien that has unknown intentions towards you…….

The nurse who was sat next to you noticed your leg twitching rapidly a clear sign of your nervousness. She smiled at you kindly resting her hand on your knee. At her touch you shied away not really wanting to be comforted by a stranger.

“It’s okay dear nothing bad is going to happen. I know this is all very overwhelming and the doctors may come off a certain way but they truly do want what is best for everyone, especially you.” Her hand found its way to your knee again though she withdrew it already seeing you leg tense to shake her away.

 “If it makes you feel any better think of it like this, you get a free house!” She said cheerfully though it came out strained and forced almost like she was trying to convince herself instead of you. You pulled yourself against the car door wanting to get away from her.

Nodding awkwardly, you zoned out as she kept talking to you her mindless chatter turning into background noise. Staring out the window you watched as places you recognized flashed past and the town you grew up in slowly dissolved into dense wilderness.

A sudden jostle in the car threw every one, startling them and you felt your ankle throbbing as it had smacked against a cup holder jutting from the door. The remainder of the trip consisted of you staring out the window in hopes you don't get motion sick from the rocky dirt roads the car took tossing you about.

In the front passenger seat was the female doctor from before, her short dark hair whipping around her face as she leaned out of the window looking through blocky binoculars. You scoffed internally genuinely hoping the car hit a hole and she dropped them. While these people hadn’t done anything malicious to you, you still held ill content towards them as they had given you no choice in the matter of ripping your life away so they could catch an alien.

Watching this woman through the side view mirror was a sure-fire way for her to think you were a creep but you could care less about what these lunatics thought about you. You already couldn’t stand her and you didn’t even remember her name or if she ever even told you it. Lost in your passive aggressive thoughts you almost didn’t notice her suddenly stilling as she squinted into the binoculars.

For some reason her expression changed rapidly between one of bewilderment and something akin to fear. You sat up as a wide smile pulled the woman’s lips back revealing porcelain white teeth.

‘This can’t be good’ you thought squirming in your seat when suddenly the car jerked, swerving side to side as the driver struggled to right the vehicle, dirt flying up from the squealing tires. You accidentally bit down on your tongue as you clung to the inside of the car for dear life wondering if this is where you died. Though as the car righted itself, the driver sweated profusely as he slowed the car to a crawl  allowing everyone to collect themselves.

“What the hell was that?” You finally snapped in surprise as your whole body now ached from the jolting.

“This is amazing! Even with the new equipment he can still track your sent! He's watching us from the sun roof right now!” The doctor shouted gleefully clearly ignoring you. She was practically trembling in excitement as she stared out of the sun roof with her binoculars. You look between her and the sunroof window in confused horror as you now genuinely believe that this bitch is psycho as there was nothing outside.

‘This bitch really is nuts’ you concluded as she practically threw herself at the roof of the car pressing forward to get a better look at the ‘nothing’ that was out there.

“He is beautiful!” She cooed as if she were talking to someone about their newborn. As her hand moved to press against the glass the car jerked again a small dent now in the roof of the car from where the “nothing” had been.

Your heart hammered as you looked at the sizable dent in the roof inches from the top of your head.

“Someone isn’t happy that we are keeping you from him!” The woman laughed and you shared a terrified glance with the nurse who was probably regretting every nice thing she had ever said about these people.

There was still an hour left on your drive to your ‘final resting place’ as you were now calling it. You couldn’t help the worried thoughts that now plagued you as you realized this thing was literally stalking you, the doctor just accidentally admitted that it was able to track you despite government equipment. You refused to let yourself think of the implications of not being able to hide from this creature as you physically shook yourself and attempted to settle down.

Watching out the window you pressed your cheek heavily into your palm hoping you wouldn’t accidentally make any odd expressions while you lost yourself in thought. The trees whipping past didn’t help to settle your fears as you realized that if this thing ever wanted to harm you there was no one around for miles to help you. Mesmerized by the passing trees and white noise of the car you slowly dozed off.

You wouldn’t say you were asleep as you could still hear everything that was being said as well as the static of the radio. Though you did dream, you dreamed of a large shadowed figure protecting you from an even larger and more foreboding shadow. The sounds of clicking and roars clearly not of this world were the only sounds that came from them even as you cried out begging for an explanation.

A cold hand on your shoulder shook you awake as the nurse told you that they had arrived. Opening the car door your eyes widened in shock at the small mansion that lay before you. While it was not truly a mansion it was a damn big house. You had assumed you would be stuffed up in some crummy log cabin but this was like one of those resort cottages families would rent out for a weekend in the Adirondacks. Judging by your surroundings and your memory of family trips upstate you were at least close to said mountain range.

“Let’s get you inside and settled. I’m sure you are excited to explore!” The female doctor said as she ushered the nurse to push your wheelchair faster. She ran ahead to open the door a small wooden ramp had been made to fit over the stairs and when it creaked as you were pushed up it you feared it would break for a split second. The doctors excited bouncing wasn’t helping as you finally made it into your new home.

It was all glossy hard wood floors and natural lighting for as far as you could see into the entry way. You pushed yourself forward only for the doctor to grab the back of your chair and push you into the living room. You didn’t say anything but you really didn’t want her any where near you let alone leading you around a new and strange place. The nurse could clearly tell how you felt about the doctor as she frantically tried to pull her off the back of your chair.

“Deborah! What have I told you about jostling the patients!” The nurse snapped successfully pulling you free of doctor Deborah’s wicked grasp.

‘So that’s what her name is… Great doctor she must be if she can’t even tell me what her name is!’ You said to yourself only adding fuel to the fire of reasons not to like her.

Without so much as a look of acknowledgement Doctor Deborah strode into the living room and began to examine everything before pulling a small device out of her coat pocket.

“Amazing…” Deborah said as she looked at the device clutched in her hands like she had struck gold. “If this is calibrated correctly, and I assure you it is, then our alien is in this house with us already.” You at this point were unsurprised by this information as it wasn’t like it had almost put a hole in the roof of the car.

The nurse suddenly rested her hand on your shoulder and squeezed. It was only now that you notice how nervous she was her knuckles as white as her face. You didn’t get a chance to respond as Deborah interrupted.

“Well! I will be back in the morning. You two settle in and get all chummy. You will be roommates after all” Deborah said abruptly before excusing herself and heading back outside. Mabel had tried to ask her something but she was completely ignored the front door being slammed in her face. You didn’t even bother to watch her drive off as you rolled yourself away wanting to explore the house.

The nurse, who’s name you still didn’t recall, followed you as you explored, clearly disturbed by the idea of the alien watching you both as you went about your day. Quickly finding your way around the house you weren’t even surprised that all the items from your old home were now placed throughout the house. You were mildly disturbed that strangers had went through your entire home without your permission and had moved all of your belongings, personal or otherwise. Though despite the invasion of privacy you were thankful for the chair lift on the stairs meaning you could have a little freedom and not be confined to the first floor. Although after seeing how slow the thing was you doubted you would be venturing upstairs for some time still.

Kicking the door to the master bed room open with your good leg, you awkwardly rolled inside to see a basket with your old bedding in it at the foot of a king-sized bed that looked like something out of a fairy tale. As you shuffled through the basket of blankets you noticed something was on the bed. You sucked in a sharp inhale as you looked over your assortment of stuffed animals that were embarrassingly tucked into the bed.

Slightly flushed fearing that the nurse might catch you at any moment you grabbed the animals you could reach from the side of the bed and rolled them up in some blankets so it would appear you just had your favorite bedding to take with you and not toys. Sadly, you had to abandon some of your stuffed friends as you simply couldn’t reach them.

Once downstairs you found your way to your temporary room spotting your nurse roommate in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

 In the small guest bedroom, you absentmindedly rolled up to the bed but as you tossed the bundle of blankets and animals into the bed you almost choked on your tongue by how hard you gasped. Your lips pressed into a tight line as you stared into the faces of the animals you had left upstairs. For a moment you thought they were possessed and were there to do demon-y shit, then you remembered you had a hidden alien roommate who was always watching you. You didn’t know which one of those possibilities was worse. Quickly turning to leave you felt something walk past you and by how the door swung open you knew you weren’t just being paranoid.

After almost shitting your pants thinking you were about to relive a child’s play movie the rest of the night went over smoothly. You had sat and talked with your nurse who’s name your learned was Mabel and that this was her first job out of college. She was slightly older than you and was never actually informed that she would be working so closely to the alien. She told you everything she knew about it which was frankly nothing you didn’t know already. She also admitted that she was a bit scared of staying in the house seeing as this other worldly creature was aloud to come as go as it pleased. It also didn’t help it was you and her versus it and neither of you could really do much against something that had agilely leaped onto a moving car and then dented the roof of it in its escape.

Soon enough midnight rolled around and Mabel turned in for the night, wishing you a good night saying to wake her if you needed anything. You were left alone in the dimly light living room; the only source of light came from the TV which quietly played re-runs of some old black and white films. You only sat on the couch for another twenty minutes or so when you felt unsettled and decided it was time to rest your paranoid mind. Not wanting to just yell for Mabel to have to come trudging out to help you. You stood on your one good foot and began to awkwardly hop your way over to the wheel chair. You were at the end of the couch and all you had to do was hop the gap between you and the love seat wear you could easily slide into your chair and roll off happily ever after.

Though as you began to move towards your wheel chair you felt yourself trip on your hastily discarded shoes hidden in the shadows cast on the floor. You braced yourself for the coming pain of hitting the floor yet it never came. Instead you were being hoisted into the air by something that was wrapped around your shoulders and hips. Now hanging in the air by this invisible force you glanced around confused. When you felt the pressure of something holding you against its warm chest, A steady and strong heart beat thrummed telling you that the something that was holding you was very much alive. You didn’t move as you felt a hot breath on your cheek and something brush against your forehead. You knew it was the alien that had been following you but your brain just couldn’t comprehend what was happening at that moment. You did not know what it would do to you or where it might carry you off to.

You began to panic your heart beating so fast you thought you would faint from all the adrenaline in your system. A deep growling sounded in your ear making you jump as you began to move being carried down the hall. At first you didn’t register where you were going until you where already there.

You were in your room the small lamp on the night stand was turned on casting the room in a soft honey glow. The blankets were already pulled back waiting for some one to crawl in, all of your stuffed animals from before had been assorted exactly how you did in your old home. While this should have unnerved you, it felt oddly comforting as you were set in bed and had the blankets pulled up around you. A gentle pressure pushed on your shoulder gesturing you to lay down. You refused at first as you wanted to do ask so many questions but you couldn’t conjure up the words. The gentle pressure on your shoulder increased and you were forced down into the bed.

You didn’t bother protesting any more as you were tucked in and the table side lamp was turned out the only source of light coming from the hall a sliver of blue light coming in through the cracked open door. You could tell that the alien hadn’t left as the chair in the corner of the room was pulled forward from the wall so it could face where you laid. If that wasn’t enough the pillow squished awkwardly the pattern distorted by the wrinkles.

There was no way in hell you were going to fall asleep with this unknown being watching you like this. Your eyes half lidded watched the chair with hawk like precision waiting for any movement or reason to try and crawl away to Mabel’s room which was right across the hall.

The alien must have noticed you were staring at the crack in the door so they stood and shut the door leaving you both in complete darkness. Your heart was beating so fast you were afraid the alien would hear it and do terrible things to you. Like murder.

Your eyes opened fully as you felt a rough hand brush a stray strand of hair out of your face, a hot breath on your face had you trembling. You could hear them breathing a deep grumble coming from them as they sat on the edge of the bed feeling it dip under their weight. You could feel other points on your body where parts of them were touching you but god only knows what those parts were. Your rambling thoughts were silenced as the alien leaned down their hot breath caressing your jawline as you felt one of their knuckled brush against your cheek.

“Sleep darling one”


	3. Introductions are in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the Yautja behind this all.

Their breath held no odor only warmth as their invisible face hovered inches from your own. Though their visibility meant nothing currently as the room was bathed in a thick darkness preventing you from even being able to see your hand laying on the pillow directly in front of your face.

Swallowing hard you took a shaky breath as the weight of the creature shifted so that they no longer loomed over you.

Knowing deep in your heart that they would leave soon you gathered what little courage you had and spoke.

"What are you?" Your voice not even a whisper, you hardly heard it yourself, though the alien heard you just find as they turned to face you their hand resting on your covered leg.

"You earthlings call us predators, though a more appropriate name for my kind is Yautja." Their deep velvety voice sneering out the last few words as if they were upset.

You had a million questions streaming through your mind as you strained to see what wasn't there. As your eyes adjusted to the pitiful amount of star light coming in the window you could make a out a distorted outline sitting where this Yautja should be.

"What do you look like?" You asked quietly like a curious child. Your cheeks flushed in surprise as he let out a hearty laugh patting your leg.

There was a brief moment of hesitations before his outline shimmered revealing a large, muscular body. His skin was spotted in warm brown tones though there were spots on his body of pure white skin void of all pigment. It was similar to frost coating the ground, you thought as you looked into his mismatch eyes. One was a deep green the other a silver-blue, they were both locked onto you judging your reaction. 

A clawed hand hovered over yours before you reached up with your fingers cautiously running your finger tips over his palm. His skin had an odd texture to it, something unique though not unpleasant as they pressed their hand down on yours to stop your wandering touches. 

"You are not scared." He said calmly as if he were thinking aloud and not asking a question. 

You shook your head as you sat up wanting to look over his face. The moon light from the window brightened giving a beautiful shimmering affect on his face where the white skin seemed to shift between an iridescent blue and soft lavender. It was gorgeous though the rest of him was as well, you realized as you took his hand into your own the chocolate brown skin making you seem pale in comparison. 

A soft rumbling purr came from his chest as you ran your thumb over the back of his hand allowing you to notice the tiny white freckles dusted on his knuckles like snowflakes. 

"What should I call you?" You asked looking up at him unsure which of his eyes to look into. 

"You can call me whatever you want." He said his voice so smooth it was absolutely delicious to your ears making butterflies take flight in your chest.

"Do you not have a name?" You asked confused though he shook his head slightly his long dreads falling forward from where he had, had them tied back. 

"You physically can not pronounce my name, therefore I am allowing you to pick what you wish to call me." He explained as your hand curiously reached forward to touch his dreads. 

His purring only deepened as you pet at his hair. There was one dread that really held your attention as it was just ass his skin, lacking the dark brown pigment of the rest of him. 

Reaching up to run your fingers through his dreads, he pressed his cheek into your palm as his mismatching eyes looked into your own through half lidded eyes. Looking over him as he was now you couldnt help but focus on his physical traits as you contemplated what to call him. 

After a moment you smiled and rubbed your thumb over his pale white cheek. 

"Frost, I would like to call you Frost." You announced as he nodded his eyes seeming to smile at you as his mandibles couldnt. He shifted as he clearly wanted to say something but suddenly there was a loud knock at your door before it swung open and Mabel stood in the doorway with a frightened look on her face. 

"(Y/N)? Were you talking to yourself?" She asked giving you an odd look. Glancing back to where frost had been moments ago you found him absent not even the faint shimmer of his invisible form was noticeable. 

"Yeah, I was worried that alien was creeping around." You lied though only partly in your mind as you felt now was not the time to try and explain what had just happened. 

"Hey, I know this sounds kinda childish but do you wanna go sleep in the living room with me? I feel safer out there for some reason..." She admitted embarrassed at her own words. 

You nodded and explained you had left your wheelchair in the living room on accident. As soon as she walked away you felt a large hand on your shoulder.

"If you ever need me, Just call my name." He said in a hushed voice. Despite being inadvisable you swore you could see those eyes of his as he nuzzled into your cheek before his presence left you jut as Mabel wheeled your chair into the room. 

A bit bitter about not being able to spend the whole night talking with Frost you basically threw yourself in the wheelchair not waiting for her to help you. Once you were situated she pushed you back out to the living room where you could see she had already been sleeping on the couch. Spreading out a blanket on the leather cushions Mabel set up a place for you to lay on the opposite end of the sofa while you glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of the Yautja who had taken center stage in your mind. Your curiosity was overwhelming at the idea of learning more about a literal alien. 

With your makeshift bed completed, Mabel turned to you and pushed over to the couch before grabbing you awkwardly by the arm to help you stand. With a huff she helped you settle into your spot before tossing a throw blanket over you. 

Curling up on your side you turned your attention to your phone which was still conveniently on the side table from where you had left it earlier that night. You scrolled mindlessly for some time knowing it would be some time before you settled enough to even contemplate the thought of sleeping. 

It was almost two and you were considering just staying up for the rest of the night and sleeping through the day. It would mean you could get alone time with your alien sooner. Physically shaking yourself, you rubbed your hands over your face hard in an attempt to clear your mind. 

You truly couldnt help yourself, you were always a curious person and the whole reason you were even in this place was so you could meet and be around Frost. Tossing and turning on the couch would get you no where, you realized as you stared up at the high ceilings secretly hoping Frost was up in he beams watching over you. 

Glancing down to check if Mabel was indeed asleep, you hesitated a moment glancing about before whispering into the dark. 

"Frost?" You whispered as quietly as you could fearing Mabel would wake up. This was the worst possible timing to talk to him but you couldnt help yourself. 

A moment passed before you tried again a bit louder, when you were still answered by silence you tried for a third time. Though you were not expecting something to get thrown on top of you as an answer. 

Pushing away what was covering you, you realized it was two heavy blankets that were pleasantly soft to the touch. 

"It gets cold out here, now go to sleep." Frost said as the blankets were spread out over you and firmly tucked in around your shoulders. You couldnt help but smile as you curled into the blankets which smelled of something you couldnt quite place though you enjoyed it none the less. A warm feeling in your chest suddenly had you feeling drowsy as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Soon enough sunlight filled the room and you opened your eyes to see Mabel in the kitchen making something that smelled delicious and you were wrapped in a third blanket that Frost must have brought later in the night. Grabbing at you phone you were very happy he had as the metal case was still chilled from the night air. 

Sitting up you broke free of your blankets and struggled to pull yourself into the wheel chair. You were not getting better at doing it by yourself you were just much more stubborn no longer wanting to have to rely on someone else for literally everything.

You immediately regretted this choice as you for a moment thought the wheelchair would roll out from under you though it thankfully caught on something saving you from the painful fall on your backside. 

Turning around you expected to see some discarded object that had just saved you though upon finding the floor clear of any objects you instantly recalled everything that had occurred hours before and felt your heart rate quicken at the idea that Frost was watching out for you. Though the more you thought about it he had always been watching out for you as he was the only reason you weren't dead in the woods right now. 

Slowly you carted yourself out to the kitchen still lost in your memories of the past day. You found Mabel in the kitchen looking like she just rolled outta bed.

"You sleep well? I saw you got up in the night to get blankets so I hope you didn't have any problems." Mabel said as she served up whatever she was cooking on two plates. 

"Yeah it was okay." You said plainly as you followed her over to the table were she began to set up breakfast. Well what should be lunch as it was almost noon, you realized glancing over to the clock on the wall. None the less your mouth watered seeing the large variety set out before you. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast? You happily dug in while she poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

"Now I don't want to scare you as you obviously know the whole reason wee are both here is cause that alien saved you, but I think that its visiting the house." Mabel said in a hushed tone as if the alien would over hear her. 

"What makes you think that?"

"I went upstairs this morning to look for some stuff and when I went in your room everything was moved around. I specifically remember setting out some of your clothes so it would be easy to grab in case you wanted them and they were unfolded and spread out on the bed instead of the dresser!" Mabel said her voice rising in pitch and volume as she spoke. 

You gave her an odd look before she held up her hands in defense. 

"I'm not lying I promise, I know I set them on the dresser as I thought it was too high at first then realized you could stand to look if you needed to." She said almost frantically. 

"Welp guess we are just gonna have to keep an eye out and keep our stuff in our drawers. Not really much we can do huh." You said dismissively as you kept eating. 

Mabel nodded accepting your response thankfully not questioning your relaxed attitude about this whole thing. 

With Breakfast over with you took over the task of putting the dishes in the dish washer. With you busy and nothing else needing to be done Mabel told you she was going to head out and go for a walk as she wanted to check out grounds. You just nodded absentmindedly too focused on not dropping any glasses. 

You had kicked the dishwasher shut at the same time that Mabel closed the door so you didn't even realize that she had left. Though the someone else did as he appeared behind you unbeknownst to yourself as large hands wrapped around the back of your wheelchair pulling you backwards slightly. Looking straight up you were shocked to meet his gaze as he smiled down at you. 

"Care to join me? I wish to show you something."

You nodded slowly confused as to what was happening as he pushed you out of the kitchen a soft rumble in his chest as he wheeled you away.


End file.
